No Easy Way
by Faxisthegreatest123
Summary: There's no easy way to say this... 7 words bring a flood of memories. Fang, his letter, his promise. This is all too much. And... there's even more. After Fang, of course.
1. Prologue

**Minor editing completed**

**Hey, guys. I've been thinking about writing this a lot lately, so I'm just going to throw the first chapter out there. If I do an okay job, I'll probably update after I actually read Fang. Right now, I'm going on what others have posted and what little information I can get, so there are few things that may need to be tweaked. Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, nor have I even read the 6****th**** book. I do however own any characters you don't recognize. Oh, and in case you didn't see it in the summary, this fic contains FANG SPOILERS (the ones I have read, he-he) SO READ AT OWN RISK. **

_I am overlooking Lake Mead from the cliff above. 2 days I have waited. He's not here. _

_ "He's not coming. Leave!" A voice snarls. Not the voice, but an equally annoying voice in the back of my head._

_ "You've waited 20 years. 2 days is nothing. He'll be here." Another voice responds. I can picture the little demon on one shoulder, the angel on the other. _

_The little devil smiles slyly. "Unless he's dead." His voice is chipper and song like, "Dead like your heart, Max. You know I'm right."_

I awaken with a jolt. My pulse is racing and it takes me a while to realize that I'm in my apartment; my couch to be exact. My thoughts are coherent now. I'm home; for now at least. Tomorrow is the day I venture down to Lake Mead. The day I see my love again. Maybe.

My stomach knots at the thought, and I'm forced to sit up before I lose whatever's in my stomach. At this point, there's nothing to come back up. I really should eat.

I rummage around the fridge before picking up the leftover Asian food from 2 nights ago. Sitting on the counter nearest the unused stove, I can't help but miss eating home cooked meals. My mom's in particular; Iggy's and even Anne's as well.

My heart constricts. Mom, Iggy, everyone from my past. I haven't seen them in 19 years; no one has seen Fang since he left 20 years back. 20 years tomorrow. If he's still alive (he is, I know he is,) he'll keep his promise. 20 years, Lake Mead, we'll see each other again.

My temper rises as I remember that by making one promise, he ultimately broke another. He promised to never to leave again, yet where is he today? Gone. Not by my side. Possibly living a happy life without me, not even bothering to follow through with his promise. Promise, promise, promise. God, what is it about promises? I can't stop thinking about them!

Before I know it, my fork is embedded in the wall across the room. As I wrestle to free it, someone approaches the door.

"Just a minute!" I call before they even place a finger on the doorbell. Surprisingly, the person is patient. In the 2 minutes it takes to separate the fork from the wall, the doorbell doesn't ring and a knock on the door doesn't come. Not even once.

Needless to say, I'm a little shocked to see the young man still waiting when I unlock and open the door at last. His hands are behind his back, and they remain there for the first few minutes.

"Is Maximum Ride around?" He asks. His voice is tight with tension, and I begin to question why he's even here in the first place.

"Who wants to know?"

He chuckles and responds, "You're Maximum Ride, aren't you? Surely you wouldn't answer a question with a question unless you were indeed Maximum Ride." His eyes-a familiar shade of deep brown-shine with amusement as his foot stops the door from closing, wedged in the frame.

"Who are you?" I snarl; my senses now on high alert.

"Maximum," He tries and fails to address me properly.

My voice does not change from a snarl as I correct him, "Max, my name is Max."

"Max, then," He replies calmly, "Do you by any chance know this man?" He pulls a fairly old photograph out from behind his back and points to the male. My breath catches in my throat. It's a picture of Fang and me.

"Lying would not be very wise, mind you." He grins. I recognize that grin, as well as those eyes; Fang's.

"I do know him, but I guess you already knew that. What could you possibly want from me?"

His voice softens considerably, "There's no easy way to say this…" My heart rate speeds up. 'Say what? What isn't easy to say? Spit it out!' I silently plead, searching for any physical clues he might be allowing me. He with-draws his foot, and I stay frozen in place; statue-like.

"This man is my father," He says, and the room begins to spin, "which makes you my mother." I barely hear him; my world is fading to black so quickly.

**Okay, so I've read the letter he writes Max. It's all about how he has to leave and crap. Then, he tells Max that if he's still alive in 20 years, they'll meet up at Lake Mead and fly with the Hawks again. If I'm incorrect, please someone correct me. Oh, and review while you're at it. *Smiles* I would do the whole : ) thing, but that looks stupid, and ff blocks the actual no space version. So… goodbye for now. (Until I read Fang, at least) **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	2. Everyone has a story

**So… I've finished Fang. Let me just say… wow, that was epic. And now, I get to update No Easy Way, just as I promised I would. The much anticipated 2****nd**** chapter. Okay, maybe "much anticipated" wasn't right, but you get the point.**

**Disclaimer for the rest… 'cause I can't remember if I did one before… I do not own Maximum Ride, or the characters mentioned in Maximum Ride. I do however own the mysterious young male from chapter one claiming to be Max and Fang's son. Ohh. **

**The son's POV (I haven't mentioned his name yet…)**

"Max?" I call out, lightly tapping her cheeks. "Max!" My palm comes down more forcefully, leaving a red mark within seconds. Her hand comes back to slap me harder even before she pries her eyes open. Rubbing the site impacted, I mildly comment,

"You know your son for two minutes, and already you abuse him."

She blinks, "Son? You really are my son?"

"I look like you, don't I?" I snap, a little harder than intended.

"You sound like me, I'll give you that." She stands, "But I can't possibly have a son with Fang. I haven't seen him in years."

"Nothing is impossible; you of all people should know that."

"Have you ever tried to slam a revolving door?"

"Well… no."

"It's impossible." She clarifies. Taking a long breath, I continue on,

"Aside from that, virtually nothing is impossible. I was created in a lab. Some insane scientists thought it would be fun to make a child by combining both male and female genetics."

"So, what you're saying is that I have a son… who was created by science… just for fun?"

"Precisely. Performing tests on a winged child born from a test tube. What fun." For a few moments, there is silence. Finally, Max gestures to the couch and says,

"Well, let's hear it."

"Hear what?"

"Your story."

"I don't have a story." I say honestly.

"Everyone has a story. Even you."

"Where do I begin?" I ask, almost to myself.

"Start with your name. Move on from there." I grin widely. She surely acts like a mother of mine.

I proceed to tell her my "story". I say my name aloud, answering the un-asked question of why I chose it. I nod when Max notifies me that Ash is the shortened version of Ashley. I counteract her judgment by clarifying what Ash means to me.

To me, Ash symbolized destruction. Pain, heat, an unstoppable force of nature. Having the name Ash labels me as someone to fear. Someone terrifying when my anger erupts; no one sees the disaster heading their way until it's too late.

She gives me a skeptical look, and I feel the need to explain myself even farther. I recall the tale from 5 years back. My first attempt to escape from the chains and the steel cage that held me captive for so long. The memory went something like this:

_When I was 10, a man was stupid enough to leave the cage door open with his back turned. I had taken his keys and beat him with my bare hands. Halfway up the staircase, voices startled me. I had been caught. I heard the man who grabbed me mumble under his breath. Something that sounded like "Ash". I took pride in that word. _

_ The next year, I was even more desperate to get out. I compiled anything within reach and somehow managed to make a weapon dangerous enough that it just might have gotten me out. I threatened the next man I saw. He backed away, and then showed me the small lighter that he held at his side. I did nothing. The burns I received remind me of charring Ash. Again, I took pride in the word._

_ At 12, I used my developing skills to build something even greater. A bomb, of all things. I ignited it with much difficulty, and managed to take out one worker. The smell of charred flesh and ash was prominent. But I was still trapped. I could hear more people thudding down the stairs. I had seconds to take pride in my work, before I was punished again. _

_ As a 4__th__ attempt at freedom, I managed to bend the steel bars far enough apart to squeeze through. Armed with another makeshift bomb, I slowly stepped forward; only for the bomb to backfire randomly. I was not harmed, but the smell of ash reached my nose. I was fearful. I was proud of my work. _

_ Finally, I made the foolproof protocol of a bomb that would help me escape. A new face walked in, his head down, deep in thought. I took one of the many weapons I had stashed and prepare to throw it. The new face looked up and smiled. He smiled! He announced that he is not to be feared. That he meant no harm. His plan was to help me escape. _

_ "My name, son, is Jeb Batchelder. I have reason to believe you were created from the genetics of my daughter." I was speechless. He'd hit below the belt. Slowly, Jeb undid the locks on my cage and wrists. I stayed on-guard, but couldn't help but believe this man was here to help. We fled outside without a problem. Jeb then took my shoulders and said harshly,_

_ "Blow the place, son. It sickens me."_

_ "Ash, not son," I responded in a whisper. _

_ "What?"_

_ "My name is Ash, not son," I proclaimed, loud enough for the elder to hear. _

_ "Ash, blow the place. Then, we find your parents." _

I pause myself as the memory fades and take a much needed breath. I glance and see Max's fist pressed to her mouth, her eyes looking intently into mine. Ever so slightly, she pleads me to go on.

My tale takes a twist now. I talk about our hideaway in the forest not far from the very apartment where we sit. I tell how Jeb teaches me slowly to fly; I note the tears in her eyes when I recall my plummet from the rooftop. Then, I talk of Jeb's sudden death. Tears stream from her eyes, but she does not silence me. She asks me gently to move on.

Finally, I talk of the trip over here. The trouble finding the photograph of her and my father, when they were so happy and young. I speak until my voice falters; until I can say not another word.

For several minutes, we sit in silence. I take in my mother's living space. A medium sized living room, a kitchen, 3 doors placed down a slightly narrow hallway, and a balcony overlooking the eastern side of the state. The balcony is un-furnished; the perfect place to launch off of and spread my wings. God, how I love the feeling of flying.

I just begin to day dream when Max says aloud, "It was a good idea, coming today."

"Yeah?" I ask, giving her my undivided attention.

"Did Jeb tell you where I was? Where Fang was-is?"

I recall and nod. A smile creeps across her face, "Well, today we both see your father for the first time in over 15 years." She stands and dusts herself off, "Today is the day. Hope you're ready for a long, hard fly to Lake Mead, 'cause your coming either way." With that said, I suppress a chuckle. Today _was_ the perfect day.

**Hey again! So, I really like this chapter. I didn't want to use dialogue for all of that background, so I like the alternative. Next, I'll try to update New Lovers, then A Better Childhood, Intense Nightmares, He never said it back, and this again. Wow, I have a lot to do. I'll add it to my ever growing list for tomorrow. As for tonight, I'm going to bed! Enjoy! Review! **

**With love and the antonym of joy, **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	3. I don't know what I want

**Minor editing completed**

**I'm kind of excited for this chapter. We get to see Fang again! *Squeal!* Sorry, just had a girl moment. Now, read on.**

**Fang's POV**

I stand at the edge of the cliff overlooking Lake Mead. Sometime, someday, I get to see Max again. Max and the flock. Possibly Dylan.

I make a violent puff of cigarette smoke as the thought raids my mind. She could have ended up with Dylan. Oh well, I'll just have more reason to hate him.

My thoughts are disrupted by two figures in the sky. One I can make out perfectly just by shape. Just a little closer and my assumption can be confirmed. Max. The other figure, I don't recognize. It's defiantly another winged mutant. But who? Why are they with Max?

I don't have long to wonder who they are. Abruptly, the person turns their back and descends down to the town not far from here.

I place my burning cigarette on the ground and stomp it out just in time to see two feet approach me. The trajectory of the landing is off and there is no way to execute even a running stop at this point. What is she doing?

Both sneakered feet slam into my chest and the force flings me backwards. I turn to my side to prevent my head from being slammed into the farthest cave wall. I stop sliding merely a few feet before my spine is lodged into the hard rock behind me.

I slowly stand and face the Max I once knew better than myself. Now, I don't recognize the face that haunts my dreams any longer.

Max's face is fixed into a scowl and her eyes are blazing. I've never seen her this angry before.

As she approaches me, I subconsciously get into a fighting stance. I don't plan to do anything but protect myself.

Max does something next that surprises me. She stops a foot or two from me and holds out her arms. Slowly, I place my fists at my side. She smiles and beckons me to embrace her. I take a cautious step forward and we hug awkwardly.

Finally, I whisper in her ear, "I'm so sorry I left,"

"You should be," She replies.

Pulling back, I see that her eyes are shining with tears. Before I can comprehend what the tears mean, she jerks her knee upward… hard. I go to double over and she drives her fist into my stomach. Grasping for breath again, I stagger backwards.

Next, I feel a force hit my cheek, and my mouth tastes of blood. I spit the vial substance out just in time to see Max attack me with a forceful roundhouse kick executed to my side.

I fall to the ground and she kneels down. Her right knee is at my throat and the weight of her body is keeping me down.

"Why are you doing this?" I struggle to croak.

"The pain that you feel now is a freaking _paper cut_ compared to all of the pain I felt after you left me alone." She cries out, "Times this amount of pain by a number higher than you can imagine. That, Fang, is half as much pain as I've felt for the past _20 years_!"

"That was the past. I can't change what I did."

"Then why'd you do it in the first place, Fang? You _promised_ that we would never split apart again. What happened to that promise?"

"Max, I was only hurting you guys by being there. You were all in danger. Besides, I promised you I would see you at this very spot in 20 years. Take a look around, Max. It's been 20 years and here we are today."

"We could have dealt with anything together. If you put us in danger, well that's what we would have to overcome… together. Being apart means nothing! Nothing!" I try to disagree, but she growls. "Shut up! I don't want to hear it! 20 years may as well have been 20 lifetimes without you!"

Now, when I don't reply, Max explodes again, "Say something, Fang! Don't make me regret coming here and seeing you again. The flock doesn't even know I'm here. I don't want them to think I'm weak for seeing you again. They'd call me a fool!"

"Since when do you care? Since when do you give a crap what others think! You _are_ a fool for loving me, and I'm a fool for leaving. Don't you get it Max? This is what we've wanted all along."

"You don't know that! I don't even know what gives you the audacity to make a judgment like that on my behalf!"

"Then tell me what you really want, Max! I can't read your mind! I don't know what you want!"

"I don't know what I want either!" She cries out. Tears start to spill down her cheeks. "I don't want to love you! But I do! I don't want to forgive you, but how can I not? You've always been there for me, you've put up with me for the first 15 years of your life! How can I not forgive you for making a decision I would have made myself?"

I feel a large lump of cotton in my throat. This is the Max that I left behind. The Max that I love more than life itself. If I need to, I will die for Max. Seeing her sob tears me apart. I will do anything to put a smile back on her face; anything to stop the tears.

She abruptly rolls from my chest and sits next to me, hugging her knees close to her body and blubbering like a baby. My heart breaks in two at that moment because I know that I have caused each and every one of these tears to spill from her eyes.

I don't hesitate to wrap my arms around Max. I don't even think to protest when she places her head in the crook of my neck and bawls.

My shirt is soaking wet after a while, but I simply hold the girl that I loved tighter in my arms and let a few tears of my own fall for the first time in ages.

Some hours later, as the sun sets beyond the horizon, I see a young man approach the cave's entrance. Max perks up some, and I feel a wave of unwelcome jealously rack my body.

"Who are you?" I bark.

Max and the boy exchanged a quick glance. Finally she proud announces, "Fang, this is your son, Ash."

Instinctively, I reach into my sweatshirt pocket and pull out a lighter as well as fresh pack of cigarettes. This is turning out to be a LONG day.

**Yeah! The next chapter is finished! And I'm on a laptop! Whoot! I know you care so much! **

**Leave me a review telling me what you think! Please! I'm begging you! It'll make me a very happy writer if you do! If you don't, I may just egg your house in the middle of the night, even though I have no clue what state or even country any of you even live in! **

**(I'm just a little hyper, can't you tell!?)**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	4. I can't help but feel

**Minor Editing Completed**

**I'm back, and we are moving forward in "No Easy Way". Yeah for progress!**

**Max's POV**

"You _smoke_?!" I ask, staring in disbelief. The Fang I once knew wouldn't smoke. But, this isn't the Fang I once knew.

"You have a son?!" He shouts back, still trying to light his cigarette.

"_We_ have a son!" I reply, "And put that thing away!"

I proceed to pluck the lighter roughly from Fang's grasp. It hits the wall with a satisfying thud; enough force to smash the hard plastic exterior into large chunks.

Sadly, my victory is short lived. Fang, the jerk, brightly pulls out another lighter, just like the last. I want nothing more than to knock the smirk off his face. So I do exactly that.

I tackle him from the side, successfully knocking the lighter from his hands.

"You shouldn't smoke," I scold him, brushing the hair from my face.

"You shouldn't act like my mom," He retorts. I don't respond. Instead, I simply start to wrestle him. I can't help but feel 13 and immature again. Talk about a blast from the past!

"Whoa! Don't bite me!" Fang yells, "We're not 15! Hey!"

I pause and look up into his hair covered eyes. "15? Fang, who did you bite at 15?" Immediately, I regret asking.

Slyly, he replies, "Did you really forget about our _make-out sessions_?" He taunts, "Hmm, Maximum?" My heart starts thumping painfully in my chest. Is he really leaning closer? Just… a… little… less… distance… and… our… lips… would… be… tou-

"Eww!" Ash decides to exclaim just then. So much for _that_ idea.

Fang seemed to finally notice the teen standing near the entrance of the cave. "How old are you, Ash?"

"15," He replies with slight hesitation.

"How can he be my son, Max? I haven't seen you for 20 years. Unless… " Without looking at him, I know that he is frowning in confusion.

Suddenly it seems as though Fang's eyes widen in recognition, "No. No, no, no. You were not created by the school."

"Not _the_ school. A few scientific whack-job's though." I say. The urge to touch him-his shoulder, his cheek, something-is evident. I do nothing about it though.

Ash's sleeves are pushed up slightly, revealing the burn marks underneath. "What did they do to you?" Fang asks, moving quickly to his son's side.

"It's nothing." Ash insists, trying to get out of Fang's grasp. His father has an iron grip though, and quickly jerks the sleeve upward farther. A frown plays on his face, and his eyes look murderous.

For a minute, no one says anything. Slowly but surely, I stand and wipe the dirt from my jeans.

"Fang," I begin, reaching a hand out to touch him. His grip loosens, and Ash wiggles free. They now stand on opposite sides of the cave.

Before I can even think prevent it, Fang's fist pounds the rock wall. His breathing looks raged and his other fist is clenching and unclenching at his side.

"Ash," I turn to him, speaking like a leader, "Go to the town below. Find someplace to eat… anywhere will do. We'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"But, how will you know where I am?"

I sigh heavily, "Here, take my phone and give me yours. I'll call when we need to know where you are."

We switch phones, though Ash still looks skeptical, "But-"

"Go." I say through gritted teeth. I only have so much patience…

Reluctantly, he leaves. When I am sure he is out of hearing range, I turn to Fang.

The first thing I do is smack him in the back of the head. Then, I take his bloody hand and start to bandage it. Luckily, I bring a first aid kit everywhere; you never know what might happen.

Just to break the silent tension that set in, I angrily ask, "What are you trying to do? Break your hand?"

"You don't get it, Max."

"I-I don't _get_ it?" I stutter, "What don't I get? That he grew up in a lab? I get that. That he was tortured for 15 years? I get that too, Fang."

"No, Max. That's not it." Just when I don't think he is going to continue, he does, "I promised myself that if I ever had a kid, they wouldn't go through what I went through. I would make sure they had a better childhood than I did."

"There was nothing you could have done, Fang. Beating yourself up certainly won't stop what those people were and probably still are doing."

He goes on as if I haven't spoken, "I didn't know I had a son. Here I was, smoking my cigarettes, living my life, while _my son_ was being tortured and kept in a cage. A cage, Max!"

"It's not your fault! I don't like what happened to him any more than you do, _but there is nothing you can do about it now._ _Nothing."_ I shout, violently yanking the gauze across his knuckles.

"Still, I can't help but feel bad. This is my son we're talking about."

"He's my son too, Fang."

"I feel like such an ass for not stopping it." Something in his voice makes me look up from his hand. He sounds… upset. Not enraged, but saddened. In fact, there is a bit of mist in his eyes. I'm shocked to realize that he's almost crying.

"Don't cry, Fang," The words feel alien on my tongue. This_ is_ Fang we were talking about. I have only seen him cry once. "This is the most I've seen you cry."

He lets out a weak grunt, "You didn't see me after I left. I flew a few hundred feet, found a tree, and cried myself to sleep. For months, I cried myself to sleep. Still do… sometimes."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not. I think I'm getting a little soft because of it." He smiles halfheartedly, "That was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I'd do it again."

"Why? If it hurt so much, why'd you do it?"

"It was what was best for you guys."

"What was best for you, Fang?" I ask, rubbing circles in the space between his wings.

"I don't know." He answers truthfully.

"Let me give you a little advice," I pause. Absently, I pull his arm over my shoulder. He does nothing to stop me. "You can't think of everyone around you all of the time. Sometimes, you have to think of yourself."

"Says the girl whose destiny was to save the world."

"And I would have gone crazy, trying to think of every person in the world beyond myself. Now come on. There's food waiting down there for us. And I know you're starving."

"Well, if you put it that way…" He says, taking a running jump off the cave's edge. Watching him fly away makes me feel whole again. Some things just don't change.

**Yeah! NO long AN, gonna get killed if I don't get off soon, but let's just say one thing for sure. REVIEW!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	5. Can you sense it?

**I'm back once again. The details of this chapter have been swirling around my head for a while now, so we'll just have to see how it all turns out in the end. Cross your fingers!**

**One last thing before we begin the chapter: I've gone back and edited the last 4 chapters. They still contain the same words and what not; I've just rearranged the order of sentences and phrases… all that good stuff. If you want to go back and check it out, feel free to do so… if not, then read on. **

**From the top with Ash's POV**

As I see Max and Fang enter "Hop and Drop 50's diner" I can't help but smirk. Their hands are intertwined and they look content. The love and forgiveness between them is almost… touching. It's hard to picture Max attacking Fang just hours ago. I shudder. Achieving such intense love and forgiveness is not as easy as they make it seem.

They make their way over to the booth I choose and it's obvious that they are trying to suppress grins of their own. A picture flashes in my mind of a happy family, cheery like this all of the time. Not any family I'll ever be a part of.

"I ordered for you guys, if that's alright."

"That's fine. We're not picky." Max says, settling into her spot next to Fang. Out of habit, he pulls his arm around her shoulder, which she doesn't appear to mind.

The uneasy silence that follows is broken by our waitress half walking half waddling over to our secluded booth.

Her head is down at first, her brown hair acting as a curtain between waitress and customer. She places a plate in front of Max and her icy blue eyes happen to glance up. She does a double take, and steps back.

"Max? Max Ride?" The hand that sits on her bulging stomach boasts a wedding ring, and her face is glowing. She's surprised to see my mom, but joyous all the same.

Max, on the other hand, is confused. She is staring at the waitress, figuring out how the two have made acquaintances in the past. Finally, realization dawns.

"Karrie? Karrie Portly?!" Max suddenly shouts, standing from the booth. The girls laugh and smile and make just about every girly sound imaginable before they embraced each other. Well, embraced around _Karrie's _baby bump.

I can't make out the next sentences they share, the words fly so quickly. I catch the number 7 and sometime after that, the word years.

"Who is she?" I ask Fang when I know the other 2 aren't listening.

"Not sure, but these fries are delicious." He looks up at me, "Go ahead and try some."

"I probably shouldn't…" My argument is quickly lost when my stomach growls, "Pass the ketchup."

I bow my head and begin to pray, "God is good, God is great,"

"You believe in God?" I look to see my father watching me.

"Don't you?"

He shifts uncomfortably, "Me? No. I've heard people talk to him, but it doesn't seem like he's ever there for me."

"Come to church with me." I offer out of the blue, "This Sunday is Easter Sunday. It'll be the perfect time to see what all of the talk is about."

"No. No. Church is out of the question."

"Not even for your son?" Subconsciously, I push up my shirt sleeves, "My life was Hell, and I still have faith that God was there with me every step of the way."

"I'll be right back." I feel that I have put him in an awkward position as he scoots past the gabbing girls. Slumping back into my seat, I finish my prayer uninterrupted and reach for the ketchup pushed in front of me.

I don't notice Max and Karrie again until I hear, "So that's the infamous Fang." Karrie's tone is low and she appears livid.

"Yes, that's Fang."

Karrie shakes her head violently, "You should have married Dylan when you had the chance. He was _right under your nose_ and you dumped him at the altar. For who? This screw up who doesn't know what he's leaving behind?"

"He's not like that." Max's response is weak, tired almost.

Suddenly, both girls turn to see a tall, thin gentleman making his way over. Karrie smiles and waves, all the while whispering, "This conversation isn't over."

I didn't think I would be so happy to see Fang immerge from the restroom. So much has happened in his absence.

He makes his way back to the booth and is stopped by Max.

"And, James, I'd like you to meet Fang."

"Fang. What a peculiar name."

He retreats back to his old self and simply shrugs.

"I've heard a ton about you from my sister here." James shoots a venomous look to Karrie and turns back to Fang.

"And may I just say," He continues after a moment, "that you are not at all who she describes you as."

"Thanks?"

"You are in fact, much handsomer in person." In the next instant, James' hand is knotted in Fang's shirt, pulling my father closer.

I am so disgusted that I have to close my eyes and hope the scene is over. When I slowly open my eyes again, Fang is stumbling back into the booth as if he cannot get far enough away.

"James, I've told you a thousand times. Ask if someone is into you before you kiss them."

"I am so sorry! I figured, well I had hoped, that with your perfect hair and those gorgeous eyes… Oh, why can't you be gay??"

Max struggles not to laugh as Karrie ushers James away. Fang is mortified.

"I could have told you that was coming." I announce with a wide grin planted on my face.

"Whoa, how could you have known? I've been friends with Karrie for what, 11 years? I didn't realize that James was gay until just now." Both of my parents are staring at me in disbelief.

I try, "It was obvious?" and, "How could you not have known." But even I know the excuses are weak. With a sigh, I tell them the secret that I've tried so hard to keep.

"I can sense emotions."

"What does that have to do with someone being gay?" Max questioned, starting on her food.

"He was… turned on… by Fang. I felt it half an hour back."

"So how does this sensing emotions stuff work?" Fang asks.

"I'm not sure…" I hope my lie somewhat convincing.

"So you can't tell what the guy behind us is feeling."

"Pleasure." I answer automatically and mentally slap myself.

"How do you know?"

I counter, "His hand is hidden under the table, for one."

"You didn't even have to look at him. How can you know?" Max reached out to touch my hand. Her confusion was almost overwhelming.

Sighing again, I explain, "I think of a face and I can tell what they are feeling, no matter where they are. If anyone is within a 2 mile radius, I can feel their emotions too. The stronger the feeling, the easier it is to read their emotion. That's all I know."

"What was I feeling when we met up with Fang?" Now both of Max's hands grip mine.

I smile, "Anger, joy, love, hate, even a little tension. Are you usually that moody?"

"No, not usually."

"What was I feeling?" Fang cuts in. I was close to forgetting he was there. Opps.

"You, you were confused and hurt. And yes, I felt that wave of jealousy towards me when I entered the cave."

"Jealousy Fang? What were you thinking?" Max now turns to him.

"I'll tell you what I _am_ thinking," He offers, "I'm thinking that we're going to church with Ash on Sunday."

**The ending is actually really important. Can anyone tell me why? Come on, you know you have an idea.**

**Oh, and REVIEW, even if you don't have a clue as to why the end is so important. **

**Until the next time, **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	6. The man i want to be

**Hey again, It's… me! Yeah! **

**Now that we're introduced, let us move forward is my conquest to rule the world. Really, no. But I will move forward in the continuation of N.E.W.! Whoo-hoo!**

**Now, I don't want a bunch of angry people on my case, so I'll go ahead and warn you. This chapter contains the belief's of a Christian. I ask that you do not flame me because of this, because of my beliefs. Carry on. **

**Fang's POV**

"Max, how do you tie a tie, again?" I shout, grimacing into the mirror.

Her reply comes instantly, "How the hell am I supposed to know?" A pause, then, "Ask Ash."

"What did you do?" My son asks, coming in on cue. I shrug and turn to him, letting him guide me through the process one more time.

I sigh when he's finished. This whole outfit makes me feel out of character. I can't even wear my usual all black ensemble. Instead, I am being forced to be seen in a red shirt, tucked into my 'trousers'. I mean, come on! Since when to I tuck in my shirts, and where did I find a red one to begin with? Max claims to have randomly found the shirt and the tie in her closet, but I have my suspicions as to whose clothes they may be. But no matter whose they are, the shirt is still a little too small and the tie a little too short. God, help me now.

Out of curiosity, I look to Ash. He seems perfectly at home in his "Sunday best". The khaki and pink he is wearing kind of says preppy rich boy, but all in all he doesn't look half bad. The pink shirt collar is up, the first few buttons undone and showing a small peek of white t-shirt underneath.

"What?" He asks to my stare.

"You look good." He simply nods and looks away.

Max enters the room and says brightly, "You both look good." But sadly, I am not focused on her words. I'm focused on the way her hips hug the skirt she is wearing. I know what you are thinking, Max in a skirt? That little improbability is courtesy of Ash. I still don't have a clue as to how he got Max in something so… unlike herself.

I see Max's face flush as my eyes drift upward, examining this new side of her. The elegance and simplicity of a black skirt and a white button-down makes me crazy. She looks… amazing. Stunning. I'm speechless.

Ash, on the other hand, has a different opinion.

"Something is off, something that needs changing. Hmm…" He says, circling Max. It's obvious how tense Ash is making her.

He snaps his fingers, "Your hair! That's it!"

"What's wrong with my hair. I like the way it looks." She clarifies, suspicious of the reply.

"The ponytail. It needs to go. Let your hair loose, Max." Ash insists. Still, Max is hesitant.

Sighing impatiently, Ash grabs a hold of Max's hair and yanks. He grins like a mad man as his mom's hair dangles into place.

Again, I am speechless. My wide eyed expression irritates Max.

She barks, "Why are you staring?"

"You look… beautiful." I answer and blush. Immediately, I am ashamed of myself. But how can I not feel this way? She looks so simply… vibrant! It amazes me how she can pull off something so plain. Maybe the way her brown hair flows neatly down her back has something to do with the this new conclusion. After-all, I didn't get the same affect when her hair was up.

"Well, let's get going. Don't want to be late." Ash says, breaking the heavy silence, "And Max, don't wear those tennis shoes. You aren't running for your life."

At that moment, Max and I look at each other. "_We aren't running for our lives this very second," _we say in an unspoken agreement, _"but we may be later." _

Max stumbles her way from the front seat upon arrival at the nearby church. Her heels are a size too small and an inch too high for her liking. No matter how amazing the combination of white and blue makes her look, it does not cover the fact that she has no balance whatsoever. I end up saving her from nasty falls numerous times before we even reach the steps leading inside.

With my arms fashioned securely around her waist, we manage to make the trek indoors without incident. All is good, until we find ourselves wandering to a back pew.

It seems as though the coolness of the March day is forgotten the moment we step a foot in the door. The AC feels like is it on full blast, despite the temperature, and Max is shivering next to me. I resolve to tighten my grip on her even farther, and am happy to feel her shaking hand grasp my unwavering one.

Not until the preacher makes his way up to the podium, does it occur to me that Max may not be cold as much as nervous and claustrophobic. I look to Ash for confirmation, but he is already standing and singing the hymns along with the rest of the congregation. It must be nice to feel so comfortable in a place so large and so packed with unknown faces.

After the congregation is seated, 5 small children climb onto the stage. They cannot be more than 6 or 7, singing _Jesus Loves Me _in front of the entire church audience.

"_Jesus loves me, this I know. For the bible tells me so. Little ones to him belong, they are weak but he is strong. Yes, Jesus loves me. Yes, Jesus loves me. Yes, Jesus loves me, the bible tells me so." _

For whatever reason, I am struck by these words, sung so clearly by such little children. But surely, this hymn does not pertain to Max and I. How could Jesus love freaks of nature like us?

After a few more songs, the pastor takes the stage again.

"Welcome, all of God's people!" His voice booms, "We are gathered here today, to remember what Jesus did for all of our sins!

"On the first Christmas, God sent his only son Jesus down to earth. He was born onto the virgin Mary. But it's not Christmas, and this is not why we are here, though this is where it all began.

"God sent his only son to earth on December 25th. Why? I'll tell you why. Jesus was to be sacrificed for our sins. He was to be killed for our sins, so that we can have an eternal life in heaven. As a great many of you know, John 3:16 in the bible states, _'For God so loved the world, that he gave his one and only son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life.'_

"Why would God do that? Why would he sacrifice his one and only son, for us? For people not even born into existence yet? Why would he give his son so that we can have eternal life? Why?

"He sacrificed Jesus for one reason, and one reason alone. He did it because he loves each and every one of us that much. He loves us so much that he will look past all of the sins we have committed, not matter how small or large they may be. _He loves us that much_. The bible tells us that all you have to do to earn eternal life is to profess your faith to Jesus Christ. Now, how do you do that? You pray. You read your bible. You believe that God is good and that he truly did send his son for you."

Ash's head is bowed in prayer at this point, and Max's eyes are closed in silent concentration. I am awestruck. Did God really sacrifice his only son for my sins? I cannot imagine sacrificing Ash for any one person. Yet God gave his only son for everyone. _Everyone. _What a level of love that must be.

The pastor goes on to talk about Jesus dying on the cross, and rising from the dead 3 days later. He speaks of forgiveness of sins and God's unconditional love. I am so moved, I cannot help but jot down what he is saying. I am still struck by God's love, and his son's commitment to dying for my sins; for someone like me. It;s unbelievable.

Later that afternoon, I sit down with the guitar that I "borrowed" many years ago and scribble a few words onto an old music sheet. I've been working on a certain song for a while, and for some reason I had renewed hopes of finishing it.

_God I'm down here on my knees 'cause I have no where left to fall_, I wrote and quickly erased. It's not good enough.

Ash pokes his head in just then.

"I'm going for a fly."

"That's fine. Just, um, let Max know."

"I'll leave her a note," he agrees.

Laughing ruefully, I counter, "Call her phone and tell her. She'll answer… she's just at the grocery store." Ash stared for various moments. I sigh and added, "Max is… paranoid about opening letters now a days."

"Oh," is all he says before he leaves the room again.

I mutter, "Crazy kid," and set my guitar down again. The urge to write is gone now that I had been interrupted.

I flop down onto the bed and glance around. A small blue notebook-like object quickly catches my eye. It is buried under a pile of clothes and old papers so that just the corner stuck out, but it is enough to notice. Somewhere deep down inside, I knew I was compelled to sit and write in Max's room for some reason.

As I remove the blue book from it's place, I realize that it was not a notebook or a journal at all. No, it was a sort of picture book.

Many of the pictures I recognize immediately. The flock playing in a mud puddle at the E shaped house, Max holding the first thing she ever tried to cook on her own. Somehow, the macaroni and cheese resembled a black hockey puck. Max didn't look too happy.

I smile as I look through the photos, laughing at each memory. Some were of individual people, some of all of us… a few of Max and I. Not until I reach the pictures of Dylan, do I get that sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

There are pictures of just him, pictures of the 7 of us, pictures of the flock as 6 again. The pictures that gave me the worst sinking feeling happened to be those of just Dylan and Max.

In a few they are gazing at each other with their hands intertwined, others are taken in moments of passionate kisses that they shared. The sinking feeling is now replaced with anger and rage as I look upon the first few pictures of Dylan on one knee; of Max accepting his proposal.

Something inside of me snaps when I recognize the shirt and tie Dylan is wearing in these pictures. Without thinking, I rip the tie from my neck and the shirt from my back as my eyes burn holes into the similar pieces of cloth in the photos. In rage, I flip through the remaining pictures… the ones of the ring that then belonged to Max. The pictures of the inscription on the inside of said ring.

_We've known each other a year, and yet you've planted yourself in my heart forever. I love you Max. Forever yours-Dylan. _

Beyond rage and sanity, I continue to flip the pages, causing huge rips to form. I pass pictures of Max on her wedding day, I don't stop to even marvel at her beauty, nor do I pause long enough to really notice the familiarity of the heels she wore.

Abruptly, I stop. I slam the book closed and throw it into the window, where it lays open, revealing something hidden.

My curiosity outweighs my rage for a minute, and I discover the page to contain a letter that is old, crinkled, and tear stained. I don't really need to open it to know what it says on the inside, but I proceed to cautiously pull the letter from the envelope labeled _Max._

_Dear Max-_

_You looked beautiful today. I am going to remember how you looked forever. _

I sigh to myself, having read enough. She kept this letter 20 years and probably looked back on it countless times.

I refold the letter, sudden tears flowing to my eyes. Me in all of my stupidity, I had to leave her. I had to find this memory again. She should have burned the damn thing. I should burn it myself, right now.

With hot tears streaming down my cheeks, I pull my guitar into my lap, strum a few cords, and proceed to write the lyrics to the song that I am finally 100% determined to finish.

The final draft of the song that I call "The Man I Want To Be" took hours to finish. Before I really have time to let at my song sink in, I strum the cords and sing the music, determined for the melody to work with the words.

_God, I'm down here on my knee's,_

'_Cause it's the last place left to fall_

_Begging for another chance if there's any chance at all,_

_That you might still be listening,_

_Loving and forgiving guys like me,_

_I've spent my whole life getting it all wrong,_

_And I sure could use your help,_

'_Cause from now on,_

I launch into chorus number one:

_I want to be a good man,_

_A do like I should man,_

_I want to be the kind of man the mirror likes to see,_

_I want to be a strong man,_

_An admit that I was wrong man,_

_God, I'm asking you to come change me,_

_Into the man I want to be,_

I really start to get into the lyrics during the next verse:

_If there's anyway for her and me to make another start,_

_Could you see what you can do to put some love back in her heart? _

'_Cause it's gonna take a miracle after all I've done to really make her see…_

_That I want to be a stay man,_

_I want to be a brave man,_

_I want to be the kind of man she sees in her dreams,_

_God, I want to be your man and I want to be her man,_

_God, I only hope she still believes,_

_In the man I want to be,_

I relax into the music, going with the flow as I sing the bridge and chorus number 3:

_Well I know this late at night the talk is cheap,_

_But Lord don't give up on me,_

_I want to be a giving man,_

_I want to really start living man,_

_God, I'm asking you to come change me,_

_Into the man I want to be…_

As I strum the last few chords, I am suddenly aware of Max, standing in the doorway. Her eyes are shining with tears and for the first time, she gave me a genuine smile, one that took my breath right out of me. Hopefully she now believes in the man I want to be…

**Hello again. I have a few things to say, and I'll try to make it all fairly quick.**

**First off, this song is called "The Man I Want To Be" by Chris Young. I do not own this song, or the Maximum Ride characters, but I felt this song fit in nicely. **

**Secondly, I don't know if the page breaks showed up or not, so I'm sorry if they didn't… I'm sure you were really confused if they were indeed not there. **

**Um, the third thing is that… the reason their going to church was so important was because it helped Fang to finish his song, and that will set up the plot a little farther after this. It'll give you a bit more Fax, so enjoy. **

**Lastly… I don't know exactly how I'm going to end this, or where I want to go next, but as soon as I finish N.E.W, I'm hoping to make a prequel that can stand alone or with N.E.W… so that's kind of interesting to throw out there.**

**Any comments? Questions? Concerns? Suggestions? If so, you know what to do. Even if not so, still… click that button that says review at the bottom of the page! Please!**

**You guys are awesome,**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	7. Normal?

**Glorious readers, welcome. You're not a "glorious reader"? Then what are you doing here? Get out! I'm just messing, you don't have to be glorious to read this… although you do have to be able to read…**

**Anyways, let's move on!**

**From the top…**

**Max's POV **

I watch as Fang plays the guitar, amazed at how smooth his voice sounds.

With no warning, I cross the room and wrap my arms around his waist. He tenses, and surprisingly does not relax. Something is bothering him, I can tell by the way the way he avoids contact… physical and emotional. He offers nothing, not even recognition that I am clinging to him.

"I believe in the man you want to be," I say. Still, he's a statue.

I try again. "I didn't know you played guitar. Where'd you get it?" Silence.

"Fang, what's wrong?" I finally ask.

His eyes meet mine for a second, and he fixes his face into a scowl. He says nothing.

Abruptly, his gaze turns to the picture book trashed against the wall. My curiosity gets the better of me, and I unlatch my arms from around him.

I lift up the book, and his letter to me falls out. The page is turned to my engagement ring, and immediately I understand his silence. He was never meant to find this.

"I can explain," I begin.

Fang, though, is clearly uninterested in what I have to say. He is too occupied putting away his guitar to let me speak.

"You don't understand!" I cry out.

"What don't I understand, Max? Dylan was built to be your perfect other half, I get that. I'm just complicating everything by being here."

"No!" I insist, "Fang, don't you see? I chose you! I haven't seen Dylan or anyone from the flock in almost 19 years! Please, let me explain."

My pleading seems to work. Slowly, he turns to face me. He glares at me unhappily, but his feet stay put. He's listening.

I describe to him the first 4 months of his absence. He flinches as I speak of the angst that we all felt after he left; of how we all wished him dead. (With the exception of Dylan, we all admitted to secretly want him back.)

My next memories go something like the following:

_I was the only one who understood why we couldn't find him. It was better that he was gone. He had said so himself. _

_In that time of misery, Dylan was the one to pick us up. He made us forget… he filled the hole that Fang had left. _

_The flock trusted Dylan immediately. Me, I was wary. I mean, Fang wasn't there… I wasn't going to confide in Dylan right away. _

_For a while, we started off as friends. Slowly I told him things that I had only told Fang; I began to treat Dylan like my 2__nd__ in command. Fang was replaced; no longer needed at that point. _

_In October, things changed between the two of us. Dylan dared to kiss me; I dared to kiss him back. After that, well, I think that's the moment that I fell in love with him._

I paused amidst the memory, sparing Fang from the details of our kiss(es). I closed my eyes for just a second, reliving the memory in silence.

Kissing Dylan is nothing like kissing Fang. Both were instances of bliss, but different all the same.

Fang, he puts everything into the embrace. You would think that he would be the shy one; actually, he's just the opposite. He… doesn't hold back.

Dylan is the timid one when it comes to kissing. He is slow to respond; slow to relax.

Suddenly, my eyes pop open. Fang is waiting for me to explain. Crap.

With an apologetic smile, I return to the reminiscence.

_For a while, Dylan and I were content being… well… together._

_Then, a year after Fang left, he proposed out of the blue. I mean, I can honestly say that I loved him, but did I love him enough to commit the rest of my life to him? Could I accept marriage at 16?_

_At first, I declined. I told him that we were only 16… besides, isn't it illegal to get married at 16?_

_In 7 days, though, he convinced me to agree. _

"_I won't leave you, Maximum," He assured me, "accepting this ring will assure me that you'll stay by my side; forever. Please, Max, I need you as much as you need me." _

_So, I thoughtfully said yes. _

_Things got even crazier when we set the date for the 1__st__ of July. 4 months after our original engagement. _

_Naturally, the girls ran around trying to get everything perfect. We were basically forced to have a wedding like Akila and Total's; small but a ceremony all the same. _

_Nudge and Ella were set to be my bride's maids; The Gasman and Iggy agreed stand at Dylan's side. Angel begged me to be our flower girl and I actually asked Jeb to escort me down the aisle. _

_On the day of our wedding, Nudge and Ella were running around, trying to find me something old, new, borrowed and blue. _

_When the new, borrowed and blue was taken care of, Nudge began to dig through me stuff… trying to find something old. _

_All of sudden, Nudge's face went blank. I had to strain myself to see the old letter that she gripped tightly. _

_The crinkles and tearstains gave it away immediately; Fang's letter. _

_At the sight of the paper, my heart constricted. I hadn't read it in weeks, yet I still knew every word that was portrayed on the stationary. _

_I ended up shooing everyone out of the room so that I could be alone. I sat down with a pen in my hand, tears streaming down my cheeks, messing up my makeup. I didn't care though; I couldn't go through with marrying Dylan. I just couldn't. _

_I packed my things, kissed the letter to my awaiting fiancé and left. _

_Next to the letter, I laid my engagement ring. I put my heart and soul into what I wrote to him, explaining every thought that was running through my head._

_The flock would hate me for leaving them. They would learn to cope with losing me, eventually. _

_In the following years, I moved from town to town yearly. I met Karrie about 7 or so years back, and she always disapproved of Fang. _

_She was the one to help me get a well paying job… well enough that I could afford to buy a house in Colorado again. 5 years of hard labor paid off, and now I can coast by without a current income. God, I love Karrie for that. _

"I haven't seen anyone in the flock since," I conclude.

Fang peers up at me. His eyes search mine briefly, and he unexpectedly leans towards me.

Out of age old habit, I lose my hands in his currently short(er) hair as he twists his head to the side to deepen our embrace.

He pulls me to him, trying to get closer. I end up pressed against his torso, our chests rising and falling in unison.

We do not pull away from each other, even when Ash steps in to tell us that he is home.

"Yo," He says. One glance at us, and he backs out of the room. "Gross!" He shouts.

We do, however, break apart when a knock occurs on the door, followed by glass shattering.

Because, you know, my life cannot be _normal. _

**Phew, long chapter. Ahh well. **

**Review? **

**Please? You know you want to!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	8. Scarlet

**I don't really feel like putting a long AN today, so, just, R&R? Sound good?**

**Ash's POV**

My mind is blank as I rush into Max's house. I cannot get the girl that I met out of my head; her brown eyes, her creamy complexion…

I shake my head. I'll never see her again, so why dwell on it?

As I slip past Max's room, I decide it's best to inform them that I am home.

I poke my head into the doorway and call out, "Yo,"

It is then that I realize what my parents are doing. Believe me when I say that watching your parents make out is not a pretty sight.

"Gross!" I exclaim, ducking out of view.

I shake my head again, trying to expel the images. My dad, pulling Max closer... my mom twisting her head this way and that to deepen the kiss…

I let out a frustrated groan and pull my knuckle to the window in my room.

Just as I do so, I hear glass shatter. Startled, I jerk my hand back and examine the glass.

My window is in perfect condition, and my fist is unscratched and unharmed.

If I wasn't the one to smash the glass, then who was?

I file out of my room, only to be forced backwards by an unseen enemy.

I punch blindly and hear Fang's voice hiss, "Watch it!"

With a blink of my eyes, he's there, rubbing his jaw.

"What the hell?"

"Language," he mutters.

"Then what the 'h-e-double hockey sticks'?" I smile to myself. I haven't said that in years.

Fang sighs and says, "The flock. They're here. They don't know you exist."

"Whoa, wait. You're hiding me from you're old flock members?"

I listen as my father explains the situation. Apparently, Max wants to face her past alone. She told Fang to keep me out of the way, and demanded that we both stay out of the living room.

Fang, being himself, does not want to abide by Max's orders. Instead, I suggest that he, ahem, sneak himself into the center of the conversation.

With a comprehending smile, my father disappears out of view.

"Stay here." He warns, before slipping into the living room.

Not wanting to question my parents' authority (and not having the energy to) I flop onto my bed and relive the memory of the girl that I will never see again.

Over the noise of the adults, I can almost remember the encounter word for word.

_After calling Max and explaining my need to stretch my wings, I found myself in the food court at the local mall. My stomach was rumbling unhappily as I waited in line for a burger or two._

_ With my food filling two trays, I choose a secluded table. Bowing my head, I blessed the meal and began to tear into it._

_ After various seconds, a strong wave of hunger hit me. _

_ I turned my head, targeting the impression. A group of adults were overbearing my senses with their hunger, the youngest one seeming to pinpoint me exactly._

_ Upon sight, my breath caught in my throat. She was gorgeous. Her hair was russet, her skin tone a mix of mocha and pastel._

_ Her beautiful brown eyes met mine, and some sort of connection passed between us. _

_ The group she was with warily left her side, and in a flash the girl was next to me. Her eyes were fixated on my food. _

_ I could feel her processing the amount of food on my trays. She grew overwhelmed, and her gaze increased._

_ I offered a small portion of my meal, and the girl backed away._

_ "Here," I said, "take a bite. It's good, see?" I tore off a small piece and nibbled on it._

_ The girl seemed to trust my judgment. She cautiously took the wrapper from my hand._

_ I nodded, "Go ahead." _

_ Her teeth sunk into the bun, and a low murmur came from her throat. Within seconds there was nothing left but the paper. _

_ She sat down across from me and I shoved a chocolate shake her way._

_ With her eyes gleaming, she sucked down the liquid and smiled. I was blown away._

_ When I could actually speak, I said, "Boy, you were hungry. When was the last time you ate?"_

_ "L-last n-night." She stammered. _

_ "Oh?"_

_ "My family is great, okay?" She defended, "we just don't have the resources that you do."_

_ I shrugged. What was I to say?_

_ The conversation dropped, and I shoved forward another hamburger. _

_ "What's your name?" I asked. _

_ She wiped her sleeve across her mouth. "Scarlet, but my family calls me Scar."_

_ Silence then settled the air. Finally, Scarlet requested my name. I muttered the 3 letters, sparing her my whole background story. _

_ She looked over her shoulder, and stood abruptly._

_ "I have to go," She declared. _

_ "Goodbye, Scarlet."_

_ She turned her back, but not before adding, "Thanks, Ash,"_

I smile. She was so extraordinary.

Thinking of her perfect face makes it easy to tell her emotion. Wherever she is, she's extremely curious about something.

I close my eyes and focus on her curiosity. I can almost pin point where she is. It's somewhere familiar, somewhere hard to find.

My eyes shoot open. Was I just able to see what she sees?

I close my eyes again, and focus on Scarlet's surroundings. There are voices in the background, shouts that are being drowned out by the cries of two men locked in battle.

Her head turns, and her eyes connect with the only other female from her group. This other girl (or should I say "woman") has blonde hair formed in little ringlets, and blue eyes that are strikingly beautiful. The face is eerily familiar, like I've seen it countless times in photographs.

Finally, her gaze turns to the area where two men are at each other's throats.

The one male I recognize from her group. His hair is the color of honey, and his eyes are the color of the sea.

His hands are wrapped around the other male's throat.

Again, my eyes snap open. The other man was not just anyone; the other man was Fang.

I rush out of my room, and into view.

Fang and the other male are on the ground, fighting. My father's left eye is swollen shut, and his opponent boasts a bloody nose.

Max is frozen in the center of the room, struggling to pull the men apart. Something is holding her back.

The other women's stare is focused on my mom.

A man who looks like an older replica of the blonde is in located in the corner of the room, an irreplaceable smile on his lips.

The last male, the one with cloudy blue/gray eyes looks bored out of his mind, rooting for my father's challenger. This man is overconfident in his friend.

Lastly, Scarlet stands next to Max, looking past the commotion and to me. Her shock is simple to translate, and I myself am stunned into silence.

I thought that I would never see Scarlet again, just as Max thought she would never see her flock again. We were both dead wrong.

**Finished! Finally, I finished. **

**Review? I hope ya'll weren't too terribly confused. Next chapter will clear it up a bit. **

**You guys rock.**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	9. She's what?

**I'm back, finally, with a new chapter. I'm not quite sure how this is going to go, or how I'm going to get all of the background to fit, so we'll all see how it turns out at the end. Sound good? **

**Fang's POV**

One thought is running through my head as I kiss Max: _Damn I missed her! _

I'm beginning to relax and just go with it, when I hear glass shatter. Of course Max and I can't just spend a romantic moment together. Nope. It always ends in destruction. _Always. _

I watch as Max stands, peering out into the living room. I come up behind her, making no sound.

"What is it?" I ask, and Max flinches.

"The flock," She hisses, "I didn't think they'd find me so soon."

"Why are you hiding from them? They're your family, Max. You'll have to face them eventually."

She scoffs, "Easier said than done."

I take a step out into the open. "Do you want me to prove how easy it is?"

"NO!" She shouts, yanking me back. "I, I want to face them alone. Fang, you understand. Please, stay out of there, for me. Keep Ash out too."

"Max," I begin. She doesn't let me continue. Her hands push me in the direction of Ash's room. I find myself disappearing before my very eyes. Damn her.

My son is just venturing out of his quarters to see what's going on, and my invisibility catches him off guard. Just as I slam myself into him, he throws a blind punch, nailing my jaw line.

"Watch it!" I scold. I start to rub the spot Ash hit, appearing again.

"What the hell?"

"Language," I sigh. This is going well.

"Then what the 'h-e-double hockey sticks'?" My son smiles, the same one that his mom is known for. I suppress a smirk of my own, before sighing again.

"The flock. They're here. They don't know you exist."

"Whoa, wait. You're hiding me from your old flock members?" I can see the disappointment clear in his eyes.

I tell Ash of Max's demands, and an evil grin spreads across his face.

"You want to be in there, right?" I nod. "Well then, why not sneak in? You've got the element of invisibility! Use it!"

I smirk at my son's idea, wondering which parent he inherited such a trait from. Probably Max.

"Stay here," I call out at the last second. I'm not sure if Ash listens, but still I slip into the living room, unseen and hoping for the best.

"All you left us with was a damn note!" I hear Dylan shout. A piece of crumbled paper lands next to my foot. I debate picking it up. It's addressed to Dylan in Max's scrawled handwriting, and my curiosity is peaked.

Angel chokes back tears. "You are no better than Fang!"

I stop mid reach, my fingers literally inches from the crumpled up letter. I feel my face harden with rejection. Max doesn't even attempt to fight Angel's comment.

Angel is on a roll. Her tears finally spill over. "If you wouldn't have left, Max, maybe Nudge would still be here!"

_Now_ Max chooses to speak up. "My leaving had no influence on Nudge's decisions. If I know Nudge at all, she left because that's what she needed to do."

"Nudge didn't decide to leave. Nudge died 15 years back!" Iggy yells at last.

Max and I each stare into the faces of our old flock. This is no joke.

"Should we tell her?" The Gasman pipes up.

"Why not?" Angel muses. "Scarlet, it's time you meet Max."

The door front swings open and I have to do a double take. The girl that now stands in my view is almost an exact replica of Nudge at 15. Her skin tone is about a shade lighter, but anyone could tell that this beautiful girl is like her mom.

"Scarlet, tell Max how you… came about." Angel commands. I want to slap the girl senseless, but I have a cover to keep.

"My mom was taken from her flock one night at 15. She was drugged and had no memory of being kidnapped." She pauses, looking back to Angel. "That night, the people who took her injected an embryo into her… they dropped her off the next morning, disoriented and confused. 9 weeks passed, and my mom gave her life, having me."

Max's lip quivers the tiniest bit. Her voice sounds a little shaky. "I'm sorry that Nudge is gone, but they chose to experiment on her for a reason. It wouldn't have matter if I was there or not."

"They were obviously looking for the eldest woman… Angel wouldn't have been a clear choice, and with the most able bodied out of the picture, who did that leave?" Dylan prompts.

My mouth drops open. How dare they assume such things! It's not like they didn't use mine and Max's genetics to create Ash!

I am so busy trying to control my anger that my mental blocks slip. Angel's eyes zero in on my general area.

"So glad that you could join us, Fang. We should have known you would be with Max."

I know at that moment that Angel has something up her sleeve. I see it in her eyes.

I swiftly pocket the letter that still sits at my feet. Great blackmail for later.

"Dylan, will you please take care of _him_." I prepare to fight. Should have known Angel would sick Dylan on me.

Just as Dylan's meaty hands are about to grab me, I disappear. He grabs empty air, but recoils by taking a blind punch. I double over, my gut on fire.

I match his strength with my own. My knee shoves upward with forceful power… he's on the ground within seconds.

My fist comes downward, and Dylan makes the mistake of moving. I hear the crack of bone as my knuckle impacts his nose. That's broken.

Dylan roars in outrage. He tackles me with unbelievable power. The collision of his meaty hands and my chest flings my entire body towards the front door. I watch in amusement as Scarlet scoots out of fighting range, ultimately closer to Max.

My tactic changes in a split second. As Dylan slowly approaches, I do something a little odd. I remove my shoes.

In my bare feet, I take a running start and literally slide on the polished wood flooring, right under Dylan. Believe me when I say that I never want to see that view again. Ick.

As I pass to the other side of the room, my hands grip the loose fabric of Dylan's jeans, and his pants fall. I would have laughed, had that giant hunk of bird kid not landed on me, elbow first. I swear he almost poked my eye out!

I struggle to get up, but Dylan's weight is pressing me to the floor.

"Max left because of you!" He hisses. His hands wind themselves around my neck.

"I left because of Max!" I spit, my hands in the same position.

Dylan squeezes a little tighter, and I see black.

In the background Max screams, "Fang!"

She moves to help, but something is freezing her in place.

Dylan continues to squeeze, and I begin to get tunnel vision. I probably wouldn't have been shown any mercy, had Ash not appeared just then.

The sight of my son makes everyone forget what is going down. Dylan pauses, his hands loosening. Angel does a double take, allowing Max to pull Dylan from my neck.

Scarlet and Ash stand apart, each enchanted by the other.

Max and I rush to our son's side, afraid of what will happen next.

Angel screeches, "Who the devil is that?"

"Our son." Max and I answer in unison.

**Finally! I'm finished with this chapter! I found a way to get myself out of the corner I wrote myself into… ha! That made no sense! But I don't care! **

**Anyways, you should totally review! Tell me what you think! Too redundant? **

**Thanks!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	10. Just a bad dream

**I am sooo glad to be writing again, so let's get right to it with Max's POV**

_"Our son," Fang and I say in unison. _

"Son!" Angel spits, "That's not possible! Unless…"

Iggy groans. "They didn't shack up, Angel. Besides, how old is this boy?"

His standing up for Fang and I surprises me, and I blush slightly. This really isn't a matter of my love life…

"15. I'm 15." Ash announces without looking up. My son's deep brown eyes are entranced by Scarlet's. My God she reminds me of her mom.

"You found Fang, then, didn't you?" Angel accuses, "You found him and betrayed us even further. Face it, Max; you never cared about anyone but Fang."

My face a deep shade of red, I shriek, "You dirty little liar! I was the one to take care of you all after Jeb left! I saved your skinny behinds more than once, and you know it!"

"You also left us without a leader, Max." The Gasman whispers.

My glare turns on him. "I left you guys because it's what I needed to do to protect you. You were grown enough to take care of yourselves." I take a deep, unstable breath. They didn't come here to see my weakness. "I hoped you would all just forget about what I've put you through."

Dylan scoffs, "You left because you were still in love with Fang."

I squeeze my eyes shut, my mouth pressed in a thin line. "Don't you dare tell me why I left."

"Max, cut the crap. You left because-"

"SHUT UP!" I roar, "JUST SHUT UP!"

When all of the commotion stops, I say, "Ash was created as an experiment. Some sick and twisted scientists made him by combining our genetics. Fang and I had no clue. Ash showed up at my doorstep the same day that I went to meet Fang again. I swear to God that's what happened, and I swear to God that if any of you cross me like this again, there will be Hell to pay."

"We had no idea…" The Gasman breathes.

I hold up my hand. "You know now." After a second, I sigh, "There is plenty of room for you guys to crash here, if you want. The couch is a pull out, and both chairs should be sufficient."

Reluctantly, Angel nods, "You sure it's cool? I mean, we haven't exactly been the kindest guests…"

My only reply is, "its fine."

The old members of my flock settle down in the living room, each slow to crawl under the blankets I have provided.

Within a few minutes, though, they are all down for the count. I take the silence as an opportunity to talk to Fang, and pull him into my room without warning.

He protests, complaining about needing sleep. I shake my head, so many sheer emotions taking their toll.

First, I draw my arm back and slap the dark haired man with ease. His reaction is to slap me back, and I try to control my anger.

"What, the Hell, was that for?" I whisper/yell, trying not to wake everyone.

"I don't know! You slapped me first!"

I huff, crossing my arms over my chest. "Are you insane! Sneaking into the middle of my discussion with them was the most idiotic thing you could have possibly done!"

"How was that idiotic?"

I shake my head angrily, "How was it not? Dylan could have easily killed you, Fang. If Ash didn't walk out just then, he probably would have finished you."

"I'm stronger than him," He clarifies weakly.

"Whatever," I scoff, "you were losing, and you know it."

Fang glares, "Like you were any help!"

"Angel was freaking holding me back, Fang! If I could of, I would have beat Dylan's ass, then yours for doing something so stupid!"

"I didn't come in here to yelled at by you."

"I dragged you in here!"

Quietly, he throws the door open. "Whatever. I'm out."

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I don't know!" Fang barks back, beginning to stalk out of my room.

"Wait, Fang." I grab a hold of his wrist. Surprisingly, his feet stay grounded.

"What?"

"Please, don't go." I pull myself into his arms, tears threatening to spill over.

Fang tenses for a second, but eventually wraps his arms around me. I can feel his hands rubbing my back, and I lose it. Water leaks from my eyes, staining the black fabric of Fang's shirt.

"Hey, no need cry," he soothes.

I lift my head up, staring into his endless brown eyes. "You don't understand…"

"It's about Nudge, isn't it?" He asks. I bury my head in his shirt, the "sort of" I mumble being cut off by the fabric. Fang says nothing, no doubt lost in the same memory.

_Way back when I was almost 20, scientists somehow found me. I put up a fight, but in the end was knocked out and taken to an underground facility. _

_ When we arrived, I was shoved into another crate and shipped into a pitch black room. With no windows and iron steel bars, I really didn't have any choice but to stay. _

_ A little while later, I remember light filtering through the room, and a man in a white coat thrusting another cage right next to mine. A whimper escaped from the other crate, and my heart soared with recognition. I would know that whimper anywhere._

_ I turned, barely able to see. I could almost make out Nudge's silhouette when the door creaked open again. Deep brown eyes blinked in the sudden light before turning to look in my direction. _

_ My stomach fluttered nervously. What were Nudge and Fang doing there, I wondered. _

_ For the next 3 days, we all were subjected to numerous tests and experiments. The last day, huge amounts of mine and Fang's blood was drawn. Nudge was taken from the room; her screams and struggles could be heard for miles, it seemed like. _

_ Later that night, a white coat's heels clicked down the hall, and stopped right in front of our room. A female voice called out, "I'll take it from here, Joey. Night." _

_ Light filled the room, the bright lights blurring my eyes. _

_ "This is how it's going to work, guys," She said, her voice hushed and subdued. My fists clenched in anticipation of a fight. _

_ The woman continued. "I'm Karrie," She unplugged the video camera in the corner, "and I'm here to get you guys out of here." _

_ I didn't know it then, but Karrie and I would eventually meet up again. We were destined to become friends, but right then I hated her guts. _

_ She unlocked my cage and stepped out of the way, leaving the door wide open. Moving on to Fang's cage, she gasped. His breathing was rough and shallow. _

_ "What's wrong with him?" I asked, remaining still. _

_ "He must have been injected with something that caused such a negative reaction. He'll live, but it'll be a while before he comes to." _

_ I gulped. "Thanks, for letting me out, but I can't trust you." _

_ "You can trust me, Max," She insisted, "I'm here to help." _

_ "Just hand me Fang," I snapped. Karrie did as I commanded. _

_ With the man in my arms, I took a series of cautious turns, until finding a way out. I then took care of Fang until he came to, running off the minute he spoke my name in a hushed whisper. _

_ It was as if I was nothing more than a bad dream. _

**Mmkay, that's all for now. **

**Review? Anyone? **

**Thanks so much! It's much appreciated,**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	11. Air Max

**YES! I'M BACK!**

**Scarlet's POV**

"Scarlet!" Angel yells, "Get up! I'm not going to wait for your lazy butt all day!"

The teen cringes, hating the tone of her Aunt's voice. She should have been used to it by now, but it wasn't so.

Scarlet stretches, her hands hitting the coffee table from her place on the ground. Leave it to her family to make her sleep on the floor.

"Iggy, are you making breakfast?" Scarlet's Aunt shouts, forgetting her niece altogether.

"Shut up!" Max bellows, coming into the room. Her hair is in disarray, her eyes bloodshot.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something? Were you and Fang up all night?"

Max simply glares at the other woman. She roughly sits in the chair, her knees pulled up to her chest.

Fang comes out of Ash's room a few minutes later, much to everyone's surprise. The smug look on his face is priceless.

"You were saying, Angel?"

She gives him a pathetic look before stalking off. Satisfied, the man crouches down next to Max, his head lying on the arm rest.

Scarlet watches with dull interest as Max runs a hand through Fang's hair. She almost expects him to purr like a happy kitten, being stroked like that and all.

She giggles slightly at the thought. Max gives Scarlet a strange look, making the girl laugh harder. She excuses herself, unable to watch any longer.

Turning to say something, Scarlet smiles as Fang kisses the other woman with light intensity. Without a word, she leaves them to be alone. Something about the couple touches her heart.

"Eh," she thinks to herself, "I'm just a hopeless romantic."

In the kitchen, though, things are much less touching. Angel is barking out orders, Iggy is frantically trying to keep up with everything, and God knows what Dylan and The Gasman are busy doing.

It doesn't take Ash long to join the party. His light brown hair resembles his dad's; a long, tangled mess. Scarlet decides that it makes him look cute… not like she'd say that aloud or anything…

"I like your hair like that, Ash!" Too late; it's out before she can slap her hand over her mouth. Her eyes widen in horror. What possessed her to tell him that!

All of the commotion stops at once. Max and Fang even peer into the room, curious as to what Scarlet had said.

At first, Ash looks just as shocked as Scarlet. Then, a slow smile spreads across his face.

"Thank you, Scarlet," He says, his eyes bright.

Just like that, the noise increases back to its normal volume. Max vanishes back into the living room, leaving Fang behind with his son.

The older male squeezes Ash's shoulder, ruffles his hair, and turns out of the room as if nothing happened. Scarlet's face only turns more red as the boy lets a sly smile show.

Her embarrassment quickly melts into anger. How dare Ash be so pig-headed? The girl merely compliments his on his hair (a stupid mistake, mind you), and he takes it as an ego boost! As if his head needs to get any bigger!

And Fang! Ooh, he makes her mad, too! He grabs his son in _congratulations_! Who does that?

In her anger, Scarlet pushes past Ash. She dodges her families questioning looks, only wishing to get away-far, far away. Somewhere she can be alone.

Grabbing the glass door leading to the balcony, Nudge's daughter slams it shut behind her, nearly shattering the frame.

Her sparrow-like wings unfurl, allowing Scarlet to fly for miles. She soars in the sky until the sun begins to set. Tired at last, she lands on a big tree branch, tears collecting in her eyes.

She doesn't wipe them away as usual, but instead lets them fall down her cheeks. She cries for her mom, who she has never once met. She cries for her family, who hate her more every day. Most of all, though, Scarlet cries because she was just so stupid. Her Uncle Dylan always taught her that love and affection would only lead to heart-break. _Why_ had she not listened?

Her tears gradually stop, leaving the girl hiccupping in the dead of night. Before she is fully recovered, she spots Max flying towards her. Standing, Scarlet unfurls her wings again, prepared to fly away.

Max calls out to her, asking her to stay, but Scarlet is beyond listening. She leaps off the branch before Max can react.

The wind picks up, allowing Scarlet to glide through the open sky without effort. She feels giddy inside for the first time since the morning. Her happiness is short lives, much to her dismay, when Max manages to grab her out of nowhere.

"Put me down!" she demands. Max pays no attention.

Swooping low to the ground, Max lets the girl go. It's only a few feet to fall, but it's enough to scare the young teen.

"Are you crazy? You _dropped_ me!"

Max glares at her. "You disobeyed me."

Shaking her head, Scarlet asks, "How'd you grab me like that?"

"Super-speed comes in handy every-so-often," She says nonchalantly.

"I didn't know you had super-speed."

"It's not common knowledge," Max admits. She hesitantly adds, "You have a… _gift_?"

"I'm telepathic," She whispers, her cheeks turning red.

Max nods, smiling slightly. "That could be useful…"

"I don't know how to control it just yet."

This makes Max's eyes shine. "We'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

Scarlet's mouth drops. Max; a leader, someone who took care of 6 or so people for 5 years; a girl who's seen death countless times; a woman who has defied all of the odds… she was offering to help _Scarlet_. It was incredible!

Nudge's daughter is nodding in no time, her tough façade shattered.

"All right, then. That's our next task. But, we kind of have to go home first."

Standing from the grass, Scarlet rolls her shoulders, already preparing for another long flight.

Max shakes her head. "No, no."

"What?"

"We're going to take my way home. Take my hand, and hold on tight. We're gonna fly Air Max; super-speed style."

Scarlet smiles brightly. This is going to be fun.

**All right, so this is just one of the chapters that I cooked up for you guys. There is more to come. But first, you have to tell me; was it good? Bad? Ugly?**

** Thanks, **

** ~Faxisthegreatest123~**


End file.
